Maybe tomorrow, maybe tonight
by Crics
Summary: O que podemos descobrir durante uma guerra? Muita coisa, das mais banais às mais inesperadas. E algumas dessas coisas farão toda diferença na nossa vida, para sempre. Foi na guerra que eu encontrei a parte mais importante da minha vida, foi em meio a todo aquele cenário de morte que eu voltei a viver."Eric Joel Carter-Smith"
1. Sinopse

_Interrompemos este programa para um boletim especial..._

Era assim a vida dos americanos nos últimos tempos: boletins especiais quase a todo instante nos informando sobre ataques e o andamento da guerra. Quem estava certo nisso tudo? Não tínhamos como saber. Talvez todos, cada qual com seus ideais, talvez ninguém, cada qual com seus erros.

Um fato é certo: Hitler tinha que ser parado a todo custo, e o exército americano estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para impedir que aquilo prosseguisse. E eu estava entre esses bravos soldados. Naquela época não tínhamos idéia da existência dos campos de concentração, não imaginávamos que tal absurdo poderia acontecer, e foi um choque muito grande nos depararmos com aquilo.

 _"Os japoneses atacaram Pearl Harbor no Havaí, pelo ar. O Presidente Roosevelt acabou de fazer o anúncio sem dar maiores detalhes. A Casa Branca informou que está enviando tropas para impedir que os ataques voltem a acontecer e para garantir a segurança da população americana. Segundo Roosevelt,_ "uma data infame, onde os EUA foi subitamente e deliberadamente atacado...""

As notícias chegavam a todos desta maneira e ninguém nunca disse a verdadeira face da guerra. Ninguém mostrou como era realmente, apenas diziam que devíamos defender nosso país. Milhares de voluntários se alistaram, mais da metade não conseguiu voltar para casa vivo ou inteiro.

Quanto a mim? Acho que fui morto para a Guerra e voltei vivo dela, voltei trazendo comigo o que eu sempre sonhei em encontrar. Ou será que fui trazido de volta pelos meus sonhos?

 _"Presidente, o Senhor acha que esses soldados tinham mesmo que arriscar suas vidas – e algumas vezes perdê-las – em nome dos Estados Unidos da América enquanto seus governantes ficavam sentados, seguros, atrás de uma mesa dando ordens? A vida deles não vale nada? Não passam de meros peões?"_ – essa era uma das perguntas que muitos se faziam, mas que acabavam respondendo ao ver as poucas cenas daquela Guerra.

Pode até ser que para alguns a vida dos soldados não tivesse valor algum, pode ser que exista quem os via apenas como peões em um grande tabuleiro de xadrez. Mas sabem o que eu acho? Ao mesmo tempo em que a guerra é terrível, pode ter outro sentido quando, em meio aos ataques, ao medo e às incertezas, encontramos uma luz no fim do túnel à qual resolvemos seguir para nos salvar.

Eu encontrei a minha, e ela brilhava o suficiente para não deixa que eu me perdesse. Brilhava tanto que seu brilho ofuscava o que estava diante dos olhos de todos. Era inconcebível o relacionamento de homossexuais naquela época, ainda mais no Exército Americano, mas ainda assim foi o que me fez olhar sempre em frente e ter certeza que voltaria para casa trazendo aquela luz comigo.

Apertem os cintos, verifiquem os equipamentos, pois quando a _luz verde¹_ acender, vamos saltar.

¹ Sinal usado pelo exército para indicar quando os paraquedistas devem saltar.


	2. Capítulo 1: Enterrando sonhos

**Capítulo 1: Sonhos enterrados**

 _Interrompemos este programa para um boletim especial..._

 _07 de dezembro de 1941, o maior desastre militar da América e que marcou o início da II Guerra Mundial. Durante 6 meses os EUA sofreram ataques consecutivos, seja no território americano, ou nas bases avançadas do atlântico e pacífico. Tropas japonesas avançam sobre as Filipinas e Austrália controlando assim um dos maiores impérios territoriais da história._

 _Não bastassem estas notícias, chegou à nossa redação a informação que um grupo de alemães que defendem, segundo eles, a raça pura, criaram campos de concentração onde pessoas estão sendo exterminadas, em sua maioria judeus, homossexuais, e etnias ditas menores. Assim como ordenou o envio de fuzileiros à Austrália, o Presidente Roosevelt ordenou que um segundo grupo de fuzileiros fossem enviados à Alemanha a fim de parar tamanha atrocidade._

 _Fugitivos da Guerra pedem asilo político em muitos países, a maioria bem longe dos horrores promovidos por malucos. Navios chegam constantemente aos EUA trazendo passageiros ilegais, fugitivos de guerra. Procuram, aqui, a segurança que deveriam ter em suas casas, em seu país, mas que fora tirada por um homem insano que prega a raça pura como ideal._

 _Os EUA pretendem fazer o possível para impedir que o massacre continue, alem de punir os mentores de tamanha barbaridade._

 _Boa noite._

 **-x-**

Seria apenas mais uma manhã gelada em Lynden, estado americano de Washington, não fosse pela notícia que os americanos receberam informando sobre o início da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Nos quatro cantos do país diversos jovens alistavam-se para lutar por sua pátria, por seu orgulho. E não foi diferente naquela pequena cidade.

Eric Joel Carter-Smith, estudante de medicina, passava as férias com os pais quando a notícia veio à tona, e ao invés de embarcar para Boston, como nos últimos três anos e meio, embarcaria em direção à base do Exército em Washington D.C. Mais um dos milhares de jovens que sonhavam em defender sua pátria.

Apesar do jeito explosivo, se irritar facilmente, comprar as brigas dos amigos e achar que tem que defender todas as pessoas à sua volta, é um bom garoto, e um dos orgulhos de Lynden: o futuro herói da pequena cidade que está indo para a guerra. Ouvir aquelas notícias fez com que o jovem estudante de medicina decidisse ajudar seu país a tentar acabar com mais uma guerra sem fundamentos.

Ok, se a população da pequena cidade soubesse que aquilo era um inferno, ainda mais se tratando da região para onde Eric iria, não pensaria assim, talvez ficassem com pena.

Em um primeiro momento todos eles ficariam reunidos para treinamento na base militar e, em seguida, partiriam para a Guerra. Todos eles, sem exceção. Receberiam treinamentos rigorosos para tal.

Mas mal sabia ele que seu destino não era a Austrália, como ele pensava, e sim a Alemanha de Hitler. Veria os horrores da guerra, a crueldade estampada nas pessoas, literalmente, e nem tinha como imaginar como isso mexeria com o psicológico. Os mais terríveis pesadelos, cenas jamais imaginadas e que hoje, temos estampadas em fotografias tiradas naquela época. Se nos chocamos com imagens, imaginem quem presenciou tudo? Quem viu pilhas e pilhas de corpos deixadas em um canto qualquer como se empilha feno, ou barris vazios? Ver algo assim marcaria a vida de qualquer pessoa.

Estamos falando da Segunda Guerra Mundial e do Holocausto, responsável pela morte, injusta e sem fundamento, de _milhões_ de pessoas. Não centenas, nem milhares, e sim _milhões_ de vidas tiradas porque um louco achou que sua raça era pura. Que me perdoem os simpatizantes, mas Hitler não passava de um louco.

Trancou a faculdade de medicina para poder servir o exército e prometeu a todos terminar quando voltasse. _Se voltasse_.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para o embarque já que teria que atravessar quase que toda a extensão dos EUA de ônibus, e três para se apresentar, e o coração do loiro estava disparado, um pouco por excitação, outro pouco por medo. Ele ficaria na linha de frente como todos os outros. Teria que atirar, matar, mas também tentaria salvar a vida dos seus e, eventualmente, pessoas que conseguissem resgatar dos campos de concentração.

\- Mãe, você viu o cantil que eu deixei em cima da cama? – sua mãe sempre mexia em suas coisas e quase nunca lembrava onde tinha guardado, e isso, por vezes, deixava Eric irritado.

\- Não sei, amor. – ele podia ouvir o barulho dos pratos e talheres vindo da cozinha. – Mas tinha uma garrafa estranha aí e eu joguei naquela caixa de coisas velhas que você me mandou levar para a garagem.

\- QUE? – ele invadiu a cozinha como um furacão, fazendo a mulher olhar para ele rindo. – Mãe, eu paguei caro por aquele cantil! E agora vou... – mas parou de falar quando ela caiu na gargalhada e apontou o cantil em cima da mesa, junto com uma pequena travessa com lanches. – Ah, caralho. – era sempre assim, ficava irritado e nunca olhava em volta.

\- OLHA A BOCA, ERIC JOEL!

\- Um dia eu ainda desconto por você ter me dado esse nome. – e lá estava ele abraçando a mulher, beijando o alto da cabeça da mesma como fazia desde que ficou muito maior que ela.

\- É? E vai fazer o que? Me processar?

Ele não tinha resposta para isso, não mesmo. Pegou o cantil, um dos lanches e saiu da cozinha o mais rápido que pode. Processar a mãe por causa do nome, onde já se viu! Mas ele não gostava nem um pouco quando ela o chamava de Eric _Joel_. Se ele conhecesse o _Haley Joel,_ aquele garotinho do Sexto Sentido, ficaria um pouco mais conformado, eu acho.

Mas quase ninguém sabe o que, um mês antes, fez Eric mudar de idéia. Exceto por Tim, seu melhor amigo naquela cidadezinha perdida no meio do nada, todas as outras pessoas pensavam que ele apenas queria servir ao seu país. Ninguém imaginou, em nenhum momento, até porque ele não deixava transparecer, a dor que sentia.

 _Boston, 20 de novembro de 1941._

 _Mais um dia na vida de Eric Joel Carter-Smith, um dia incomum e que ele, depois de algumas horas, ia querer esquecer. Durante todo o caminho para a faculdade estava com aquele mal pressentimento, aquela coisa que tenta avisar quando algo errado vai acontecer. Achou que era bobagem, cansaço, e ignorou o aviso._

 _As aulas passaram voando, mais do que o comum, e logo estava se dirigindo para o refeitório da Universidade de Boston para almoçar antes de partir para o hospital onde estava começando sua residência. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ir direto. Se bem que coisas como essa não temos como evitar, apenas adiar._

 _\- Achei que já tivesse ido para o hospital. – aquela voz, aquele perfume... o que geralmente deixaria Eric feliz, hoje fez seu coração apertar no peito. Mais uma vez aquela sensação ruim que o acompanhou o dia todo._

 _\- Resolvi almoçar antes. Sempre que deixo para comer por lá acabo não conseguindo. – os olhos de Eric encaravam aquele par de olhos verdes diante dos dele, os olhos que sempre o faziam felizes, mas que naquela tarde tinha uma sombra de incerteza. – O que vai fazer mais tarde, John?_

 _\- É sobre isso que quero falar com você. Será que... – apontou a comida no prato do loiro que estava praticamente intocada e esperou pela resposta. – Será que quando acabar de comer podemos sair daqui para conversar?_

 _\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

 _\- Não. Ainda. – ainda. Porque essa palavra acabou com o apetite do loiro?_

 _\- Acho que posso comer mais tarde. – empurrou o prato para o centro da mesa, pegou o jaleco pendurado na cadeira ao lado, sua bolsa e levantou. O outro o seguiu para fora do lugar em silêncio, aquela sensação ruim aumentando gradativamente._

 _E lá estavam os dois homens parados entre dois automóveis, o de Eric e o de mais alguém que acabou estacionando ali. – Então, o que você quer me falar?_

 _Como dizer algo assim? – Eric, eu... eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas... não dá mais, eu não consigo mais._

 _\- Não consegue mais o que, John?_

 _\- Não consigo mais continuar com isso... entre nós._

Isso _, ele encarava o que tinham, aquele sentimento como_ isso? _Eric respirou fundo e pressionou os olhos com os dedos da mão direita como quem tenta raciocinar, assimilar o que ouviu._

 _\- Posso saber porque? Existe alguém?_

 _\- Não! É só que... eu acho que... acho que estou gostando de outra pessoa, mas não tenho nada com ela. E achei melhor terminar logo o que nós temos, assim não tenho que te enganar mais._

 _\- Me enganar_ mais _, certo. Então... é isso. Eu tenho que ir. – o loiro fazia todo esforço para não chorar, não explodir de raiva ali mesmo. Ao menos John não o enganou, não ficou com outra pessoa estando com ele. Mas doía tanto!_

 _Mal conseguiu colocar a chave no contato do carro antes de sair com o mesmo da vaga que ocupava. Vagou por algum tempo pelas ruas da cidade, esqueceu que tinha que ir para o hospital. Se sentia sozinho, precisava de alguém para conversar. Mas quem? Para quem ele podia contar aquilo, ainda mais na época em que vivia? Provavelmente arrumaria mais confusão._

 _Quando deu por si estava parado em frente ao prédio que morava, encarando as mãos que pressionavam o volante. Os olhos, já vermelhos e ardendo de tanto chorar estavam fechados, e a respiração pesada demais. Precisava se acalmar, assimilar aquilo tudo e seguir em frente. Era o melhor a fazer._

 _Dez dias depois, e sem ter visto John em lugar algum, voltou para Lynden. Um tempo com sua família e com seus amigos talvez ajudariam a superar aquela dor enorme que sentia, afastasse aquele desespero que o acompanhava onde quer que fosse._

Não afastou, e lá estava o loiro partindo para a Guerra, para o futuro incerto que o esperava. Não sabia se ia voltar vivo, apenas sentia que precisava fazer isso, precisava, de alguma forma, colocar aquela raiva para fora, deixar aquela angústia se esvair pelos poros até acabar. Era isso ou ficaria louco. Fora que indo para a guerra estaria bem longe de todas as coisas que lembrariam seu passado. Não o esqueceria, claro, mas não ver determinadas coisas ajudaria a não lembrar.

Agora vejam o contraste.

Nosso segundo protagonista sempre viveu na segunda maior cidade dos EUA: Los Angeles. Estava acostumado com a loucura e a correria do dia-a-dia, com os lugares abarrotados de gente, e em ter muitas opções do que fazer nos finais de semana. Em ver aqueles carrões (de antigamente) andando de um lado para o outro; os conversíveis sendo pilotados pelos filhinhos de papai, os sedans por famílias de classe média, garotos como ele e, claro, os ônibus para os que não tinham como manter um automóvel. O contrário de Eric que quase nunca tinha nada melhor para fazer do que sentar no pub da cidade para beber com alguns poucos amigos quando estava de férias, ou enfiar a cara nos livros quando estava em Boston.

Mas Alec Kennedy Rivers não era muito diferente de Eric, ao menos não no que diz respeito ao temperamento. Explosivo, se irrita com qualquer coisa, fala o que tem vontade de falar sem se importar com quem está ouvindo. Mas existe algumas diferenças: Alec é extremamente briguento e ciumento, possessivo. Quando essas coisas estão lado a lado ele vira uma fera, literalmente. Não mexam com nenhuma das pessoas que ele gosta se não quiser ter sérios problemas. Não mexam com _quem é dele_ se quiserem continuar inteiros. Duvida? Perguntem a ele como ganhou a cicatriz que tem abaixo de um dos olhos e na sobrancelha?

Ele vai dizer que foi brigando para defender um de seus amigos, e isso não é mentira. Estava realmente brigando para defender seu amigo, o mesmo que arrumou briga com vários outros em um bar enquanto jogava bilhar. Podemos dizer que a cicatriz que o moreno carrega foi apenas um bônus, algo que o faria lembrar da _diversão_ daquela noite.

\- Cara, onde eu coloquei a minha farda? – ah, coisa simples para se perder na véspera da viagem, ainda mais sendo essa a principal vestimenta de todas. – NATE! VIU MINHA FANTASIA DE SOLDADO FODÃO? – se o irmão tinha visto ele não sabia, mas ouviu a risada que veio da sala.

\- Não esqueceu na casa de alguém ontem a noite? Porque, cara, na situação que você chegou era fácil perder alguma coisa.

\- Ah, claro, gênio. E por acaso você sabe onde eu estava ontem?

\- Err... não.

\- Pois é, eu também não. – convenhamos, Alec estava tão bêbado que seria impossível lembrar o que tinha feito depois das 8 horas da noite. Seu irmão mais novo foi quem abriu a porta para recebê-lo, as 4 da madrugada, quando um de seus amigos o trouxe para casa. O jeito seria revirar a casa em busca da roupa. Se ao menos sua mãe fosse viva saberia onde ele a tinha colocado. Mas não era. A mulher morreu quando ele tinha 12 anos, vítima de câncer de pulmão. Agora, me digam se isso serviu de exemplo para que ele não fumasse?

Absolutamente não. Mas contaremos essa história mais para frente.

O moreno andava olhando todos os cômodos da casa à procura da farda. Imagina chegar sem ela na apresentação dos soldados? É, ele seria preso antes mesmo de defender seu país, coisa que queria muito fazer.

Entrou em seu quarto mais uma vez e enquanto olhava em cima da cama, de longe mesmo, acabou tropeçando em algo. Tentou se manter equilibrado, mas foi meio, digamos, impossível com a zona que estava o quarto. Tinha coisa para tudo quanto era lado, desde roupas até maços de cigarro vazio. – ACHEI! – é, ele achou a farda embaixo da cama quando se estatelou no chão.

\- Você achou, ou ela te passou uma rasteira? – lá estava Nathaniel olhando para o irmão e rindo. – Cara, como você consegue viver em uma zona como essa?

\- Zona? Não vejo nenhuma puta por aqui. Mas sabe que uma nova festinha de despedida cairia bem? – Nate girou os olhos e deu as costas para o mais velho. Era sempre assim quando Alec falava de festas e mulheres. Até parecia que o gay ali era Nathaniel, e não Alec. Ah, claro, algo importante sobre o moreno é isso. Lógico que ele não anuncia aos quatro ventos, nem dá bandeira por aí, ainda mais pela época em que vive, mas ainda assim não esconde tal fato do irmão. Seu pai nem sonha com isso. Se soubesse usaria a arma de Alec para matá-lo.

-x-

A cidade de Lynden tinha parado, literalmente, para se despedir de seu mais ilustre morador. Eric se despedia dos pais enquanto as pessoas estavam mais preocupadas em comer pipoca e tomar refrigerante. Lynn, a mãe, chorava copiosamente e mandava o filho tomar cuidado a cada cinco segundos, enquanto Gerard apertava o loiro em seus braços. Não deve mesmo ser muito fácil para os pais saberem que seus filhos estão indo para a guerra, suportar a incerteza de não saber se o verão vivo novamente. Só esperavam que ele voltasse são e salvo.

\- Mãe, pai, tenho que ir. Se perder esse ônibus não chego a tempo na base e vou ser preso por deserção antes mesmo de desertar. – alguma coisa dizia a ele para seguir viagem, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, daquela guerra para fazer algum sentido. Abraçou os pais mais uma vez e entrou no ônibus. Procurou a poltrona marcada na passagem que o levaria para Washington D.C., colocou a única mala no bagageiro e sentou para ver os pais e alguns amigos acenando para ele.

Ver as lágrimas de medo da mãe e a expressão preocupada do pai não era fácil, mas ele tinha escolhido aquilo, ninguém o obrigou a se alistar. Precisava descobrir as coisas por ele mesmo, sem aquelas pessoas por perto para protegê-lo a todo instante.

Por outro lado, Alec saiu de casa sem se despedir de ninguém. Nate devia estar na casa de algum amigo e seu pai... bem, este devia estar em qualquer lugar da cidade, seja no trabalho ou até mesmo em um bar. Deixou um bilhete sobre a mesa de centro da sala endereçado a Nathaniel onde dizia ia dar uma volta para ver a Segunda Guerra e acabar com ela e que voltaria assim que possível. Sim, ele era otimista, confiava nele mesmo acima de qualquer coisa ou pessoa. No fundo sabia que seu pai não dava a mínima para sua partida, e ele não fazia a mínima questão de se despedir daquele homem; já Nate não queria vê-lo partir. Chegou a pedir para o mais velho não se alistar, e quando o moreno exigiu um motivo, este não veio. Ainda assim viu aquela sombra de tristeza nos olhos do mais novo que quase o fez desistir de se alistar quando estava chegando à base em Los Angeles. Quase. Mas tinha que fazer isso por ele mesmo, tinha que tomar um rumo na vida enquanto ainda havia tempo.

Pegou carona com um de seus amigos que estava parado na porta esperando e foi para a rodoviária. Pegaria um ônibus para chegar à base em Washington, onde seria submetido a testes, exames e treinamentos antes de partir para a Europa.

Por um momento sentiu seu peito apertar ao ver uma mulher abraçando o filho que, provavelmente, teria o mesmo destino que ele. Contudo, passou, ele não gostava de ficar remoendo as recordações do passado porque estas o deixavam meio triste. Se despediu do amigo e entrou no ônibus em seguida. Esperava voltar um dia para ver como as pessoas que conhecia estavam, para ver o que Nate tinha aprontado até então. Era só isso que queria como recompensa por estar defendendo seu país: poder voltar para casa um dia.

Mas seu coração pedia por mais, ainda que ele nunca fosse admitir isso.

Dois dias e meio de viagem e o ônibus de Eric parou na rodoviária de Washington. Dali até a Base devia ter uns 2 kilômetros e ele resolveu percorrer o caminho a pé, mesmo tendo que carregar a mala com ele. Ia ser assim por muito tempo, teria que carregar a mochila com suas roupas e armas o tempo todo quando chegasse à Europa.

As coisas estavam agitadas por ali, quase a mesma cena que vira em Lynden, mas em proporções muito maiores. Mães abraçando seus filhos, chorando, se despedindo. Isso porque eles estariam logo ali e teriam algumas folgas aos finais de semana. Mas sabem como é, coração de mãe é meio desesperado quando se trata de seus filhos.

Não tinha ninguém para se despedir, e isso o fez caminhar direto para dentro do pátio. Seu coração apertou ao ver, bem próximo ao portão, uma mulher no meio da multidão e que lembrava sua mãe. Prometeu a ela que voltaria são e salvo, inteiro, e sempre cumpriu suas promessas, sempre.

Alec tinha feito a mesma coisa. Estava conversando com um grupo de soldados que tinha conhecido ali mesmo. Sempre teve facilidade para se enturmar, e ali não seria diferente. Atirou-se em um banco de madeira ao lado de outros dois soldados e ficou sentado de forma desleixada com um cigarro preso nos lábios. Se tinha que fazer aquilo por opção própria, que ao menos pudesse se divertir um pouco.

Os olhos azuis e atentos examinavam cada pessoa fardada que passava perto dele, e era dessa maneira que ele acabava sabendo mais sobre elas: pelos gestos e sinais. Já arrumou muita confusão por olhar fixamente para algumas pessoas, eles nunca entendiam que ele não fazia aquilo por mal, e nem mesmo que a forma felina como os olhava não era intencional. Ele era assim mesmo: intenso, uma pessoa que pulava de cabeça em algo que queria, e que lutava até conseguir seu objetivo. E conseguia, sempre, não importando o quão difícil era, o quão impossível diziam ser.

Lutar... ele lutaria por um bom tempo, só não sabia quanto. Ouviu de algumas pessoas que soldados podiam ficar anos na guerra. Não que ele estivesse se importando com isso, pelo contrário, apenas ficava irritado por não saber o que aconteceria exatamente.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 02: As pessoas entram em nossas vidas por algum motivo**

Já estava em treinamento pesado há 15 dias. Durante a manhã faziam treinos físicos, a tarde iam para salas preparadas para que ouvissem os capitães e tenentes dizendo como fariam as coisas. Eric, além disso, tinha que ajudar os médicos na enfermaria da base. Faria isso quando estivesse no campo de batalha, não é mesmo? Claro que lá as coisas seriam em larga escala, muito piores e com riscos que não aconteciam ali. Estariam em meio a bombardeios, vendo seus amigos feridos. Ainda assim, segundo seu capitão, os ferimentos podiam ser os mesmos e era melhor estar familiarizado com eles.

Já tinha visto muitas coisas no hospital da base em NY: soldados que tiveram suas pernas decepadas por minas terrestres ou bombas lançadas durante o ataque, homens que perderam a audição, ficaram cegos, desfigurados, e até mesmo os que tiveram ferimentos mais leves e foram dispensados. Mas o mais triste era ver os que ficaram loucos, ver a forma como eles olhavam assustados a todo momento quando ouviam um ruído.

\- Senhor, Jones está inquieto e os outros estão agitados por causa disso. Fazemos o mesmo de sempre?

\- Sim, Carter, o mesmo de sempre. Dê uma boa dose de sedativo e o faça dormir. É melhor para ele e para os outros também, e nós podemos descansar um pouco mais.

\- Sim, senhor! – Eric apenas teve tempo para bater continência antes de sair do lugar. Passou na sala onde ficavam guardados os medicamentos, pegou um pequeno vidro com líquido transparente, uma seringa, pediu a ajuda de outros dois enfermeiros e foi até onde Jones estava. Enquanto dois homens seguravam Jones que se debatia, Eric deu o sedativo em uma das coxas. Viu o homem ficar mais calmo até dormir. Ajudou a colocá-lo na cama e deixou o quarto em seguida.

Pouco a pouco a gritaria foi parando, e os outros soldados, com o tempo, ficaram mais calmos. Sim, Eric ainda os chamava de soldados, e seria assim enquanto estivesse vivo. Se estavam daquela maneira foi por terem defendido seu país bravamente.

Fechou a grade que protegia o corredor e foi para uma sala preencher seus relatórios. Era sempre assim, sempre tinha relatórios para fazer sobre todas as coisas que aconteciam na enfermaria, e a maioria dos relatórios eram preenchidos por ele, a pedido do Capitão Abraham, responsável por toda equipe médica daquela base. Estava terminando de preencher o terceiro quando ouviu a porta abrir e levantou o rosto para olhar.

\- Carter, o capitão Abraham está chamando.

\- Certo, estou indo. – porque ninguém dizia a ele para parar um pouco e dormir? Precisava descansar um pouco, nem que fosse uma ou duas horas apenas. Mas a cada vez que era chamado, sempre designavam algo a fazer. Claro que isso tinha o lado bom: mostrava que seus superiores confiavam nele e gostavam de seu trabalho. Mas será que continuariam gostando caso um zumbi começasse a andar pelo lugar?

Deixou as páginas de relatório sobre a mesa, passou as mãos sobre a farda para ajeitá-las e seguiu na direção da sala do superior. Lá estava o loiro batendo na porta do capitão, esperando a ordem para entrar. Assim que a ouviu bateu continência e esperou o homem dar a ordem para descansar. – Carter, sabe que todos os médicos vão ser designados para os batalhões, certo?

\- Sim, senhor, já estamos cientes disso.

\- Ótimo. Estou verificando com os capitães e tenentes de cada batalhão o número de soldados de cada um. Alguns vão ficar com mais médicos que os outros devido à proporção, e a partir do momento em que forem designados, respondem também ao capitão daquele regimento, além de mim. – Eric fez que sim com a cabeça indicando que tinha entendido perfeitamente as novas ordens, o que fez o homem de cabelos grisalhos continuar. – Você será o responsável por reunir a equipe médica e dar o aviso, bem como informar para qual batalhão cada um irá assim que eu tiver terminado de preparar a lista.

\- Sim, senhor!

\- E Carter, a partir de agora você passa a ser meus olhos e ouvidos. Tudo o que eu tiver que reportar será a você, e você falará com os soldados.

\- Obrigado pela confiança, senhor.

\- Dispensado. Bom trabalho, Carter.

\- Obrigado, senhor. – deu meia volta e saiu da sala abafada e fedendo a cigarro. Por sorte não tinha sido designado para mais um plantão, e este seria o segundo consecutivo. Apenas um aviso e isso era fácil fazer.

Mas o que mais importava era ver que seu capitão dava valor ao seu esforço a ponto de tê-lo como braço direito. Sabia que durante uma guerra esses cargos eram de pessoas em quem podiam confiar, e que exerciam bem seu papel, com bravura. Ali ainda não tinha demonstrado bravura nem nada do tipo, mas dava o melhor que podia a todo momento.

Assim que entrou na parte do prédio reservada ao hospital, parou em frente ao quadro branco de avisos, pegou uma caneta vermelha e escreveu bem grande, de modo que todos veriam: "REUNIÃO COM TODOS OS SOLDADOS DO CORPO MÉDICO ÀS 20 HORAS NO REFEITÓRIO DO HOSPITAL." Olhou para o relógio e o mesmo marcava 17 horas. Ainda tinha tempo até lá e muito trabalho a fazer.

Pegou as fichas dos pacientes designados a ele e começou a ler para saber se havia alguma novidade. E tinha uma: Theodore Luppi saíra do coma, finalmente. Com a ficha do soldado nas mãos seguiu para a enfermaria onde a cama do homem ficava. E lá estava ele sentado, comendo pão e tomando leite com café. Duas semanas em coma, devia estar com fome. – Então, você é o Luppi. – só ouviu um "uhum", uma vez que o homem estava com a boca cheia. – Estava esperando você acordar. Disseram que é ótimo com piadas.

\- Prefiro as imitações. – os cabelos ruivos do homem contrastavam com a pele clara e as sardas no rosto. – Theodore Luppi, mas pode me chamar de Theo. Você deve ser o Dr. Carter.

\- Isso, Eric Carter-Smith, mas pode me chamar apenas de Eric. Deixe o Dr. para outra pessoa que prefira ser chamada assim. – e não é que estavam certos quando disseram que Luppi era mesmo carismático e agradável?

\- Gostei de você. – Eric viu quando o ruivo olhou em volta e voltou a encará-lo em seguida, abaixando o tom de voz para falar. – Um dos únicos médicos que conheci e que não acham que é Deus.

\- Não, eu definitivamente estou muito longe de ser Deus ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. – se ele fosse Deus, ou tivesse qualquer tipo de poder aquela guerra não existiria. – Mas, me diz, como se sente? – sem cerimônia, Eric sentou na beirada da cama de Theo e passou a folhear o prontuário do mesmo. Tirou a caneta do bolso e anotou algumas coisas corriqueiras: que estava se alimentando bem, lúcido, bem humorado e ciente do que acontecia em volta dele.

\- Com fome. Tem como me arrumar mais uns desse? – e mostrou o pedaço que restava do pão.

O loiro ria de forma gostosa com aquilo tudo, a reação do ruivo. Ficou em coma duas semanas, quase perdeu metade do braço esquerdo, e estava ali, sorrindo e levando tudo numa boa. – Vou arrumar mais disso pra você. Quer mais leite e café também?

\- OPA! Claro que eu quero! Se conseguir roubar uns biscoitos pode trazer também.

\- Pode deixar. Aguenta aí que eu já volto. – o loiro deixou o prontuário sobre a cama de Theo e foi para a cozinha da enfermaria. Pediu mais pães, leite e café, e como não tinha biscoitos acabou levando uma maçã mesmo. Já estava quase chegando no leito de Luppi quando o viu lendo o prontuário. – Hey, você não devia ler isso.

\- Ah, tudo bem, tudo o que está escrito aqui é sobre mim, não tem problema. – o ruivo pegou a bandeja das mãos de Eric, colocou sobre a mesinha de apoio e voltou a comer. Já não tinha mais vergonha de nada e falou com a boca cheia mesmo. – Quer dizer que eu quase perdi metade do braço?

\- É, quase, mas conseguimos reverter isso a tempo.

\- Sou um cara de sorte. Acho que vou jogar na loteria. O que me diz?

\- Bom, tentar é uma boa. Se ganhar vai ser melhor ainda. – pegou o prontuário de volta e foi para a última página para preencher o final do relatório. – Vamos lá, agora o papo chato de médico. Você ainda está com os pontos, por isso não pode fazer força, nem pegar peso com o braço esquerdo. Vai ter que vir aqui uma vez por dia para eu trocar o curativo e ver como estão as coisas, e vai ter que fazer sua melhor imitação antes de dar o fora daqui.

\- O que? – o pão até caiu da mão do ruivo ao ouvir que poderia sair da enfermaria. – Você não vai me deixar preso nessa cama?

\- Se você quiser posso pensar nisso.

\- Não, não. Eu faço o que me mandar fazer, mas lá fora. Ficar preso aqui me deixa angustiado. – e não era para menos, bastava olhar para as camas em volta para ver homens feridos das mais diversas maneiras. – Certo, volto todos os dias pra trocar o curativo. E Eric, ainda existe possibilidade de eu perder o braço?

\- Por quê? Você quer?

\- Não, não é isso. Só quero saber o que pode acontecer comigo.

\- Se você fizer o que eu mandar não tem risco nenhum.

\- Sim, senhor! – os dois caíram na risada. Era difícil ver algo assim em um ambiente como aquele. – Posso terminar de comer antes? Se não fizer isso agora tenho que esperar pelo jantar.

\- Tem purê de batatas pro jantar. O bom de ficar aqui é que sabemos o que vai ter pra comer antes de todo mundo.

\- Nesse caso... – o ruivo encarou o último pão da bandeja e olhou Eric em seguida. – Acho que vou devolver esse pra comer mais purê. Sabe se tem frango junto?

\- Não me falaram isso.

\- Droga! – fazer o que, ele ia ter que esperar para ver o que mais teria para o jantar.

\- Vou pegar suas roupas, espere aqui.

\- Pode deixar. Não é como se eu tivesse muitos lugares pra ir mesmo. – o ruivo ouviu a risada de Eric ao longe. Sabe quando rola aquela cumplicidade instantânea? Quando olhamos uma pessoa e a afinidade está ali? Pois bem, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com eles, e ambos sabiam disso.

Não demorou mais do que dez minutos para Eric voltar trazendo na mão as roupas de Theo. A roupa que todos usavam no quartel estava lavada, passada e dobrada perfeitamente. Calça estilo camuflada, camiseta em um tom verde pastel, meias cinza escuro e coturnos. – Aqui, agora já pode sair daqui de verdade.

\- Nossa, faz tempo que eu não via roupa limpa assim! – o ruivo aproximou a roupa do rosto e respirou fundo. O perfume, a textura... foram meses lutando que tinha esquecido como era aquilo.

\- Bom, no prontuário tá que você vai para o regimento 137. Provavelmente vamos nos encontrar por lá.

\- O que? Vou para o mesmo regimento que você?

\- É, você tirou a sorte grande.

\- Então posso voltar para a guerra tranqüilo porque sei que não vou perder a metade do meu braço por lá. – Eric ajudou o mais alto a levantar da cama para poder trocar de roupa. – Te vejo por aí então.

\- Nos vemos por aí. O banheiro é à direita.

\- Ah, certo, valeu.

Até que ver pessoas como Luppi era animador, ao menos para Eric que estava com o coração ainda aos pedaços e não queria contar isso a ninguém. Se conhecesse mais pessoas como Theodore as coisas seriam mais simples, mais leves e fáceis de lidar. Quem dera todos fossem assim!


End file.
